Floating In The Mind
by Kiki Anderson
Summary: When 3 girls on an opposing hockey team cause Riley to become comatose, she goes on an unexplainable adventure through her mind, and meet the 5 little people known as her emotions. With her missing memories scattered across Mind World, she goes with Joy and Sadness to find them, only to have the last one where things are forgotten. Will she take the risk in order to get back home?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

12 year old Riley Andersen walked quickly into the locker room at the ice skating rink, so she could change into her hockey uniform. She was running about 5 minutes late, and she only had 10 minutes until she had to be on the rink. She ran out of the locker room with her skates in her hand, and sat down on the bench to put them on. Once she finished putting on her skates, she looked up to see three people looking down at her. She looked at their uniforms, "They're on the other team," she thought.

"Can I help you?" Riley asked.

"Are you Riley Andersen?" The tallest girl asked.

"Yes... Why?" Riley asked.

"We heard you're the star player on this team... You know, way better than everyone else," the tallest girl informed her as if she didn't know what that was.

"So?" Riley asked impatiently.

"Our team is only 1 win from going to the championships, and this is our last chance," the shortest girl explained with an attitude, "We have to beat your team. But our star player twisted her ankle last week."

"So what do you want from me?" Riley asked again impatiently.

"Let's just say... If your team wins, you're going to lose," the tallest girl sneered.

Riley gulped, "What do you mean by 'I'm going to lose?'" Riley asked nervously.

"It's a surprise. We wouldn't want you to worry, would we?" The shortest girl said unsympathetically.

"Come on girls," the tallest girl said, and the three of them walked away laughing.

Riley sat on the bench staring off into space, leaving her to think about what the girls had said to her. Little did she know, the little voices in her head were also trying to decide what to do about this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What are we going to do Joy?" Sadness asked.

"I don't know, we need to let Fear decide, because these are his kind of situations," Joy replied.

"We could ask him... If he didn't collapse on the floor over there," Anger said flatly, pointing to the unconscious Fear by the edge of the console.

"I've got this," Disgust said as she walked over to him with a cup of water. She put the cup over his head and dumped it all over him. He instantly woke up, sputtering and coughing.

"What was that for?!" He shouted.

"Joy said that you needed to run the console," Disgust answered.

"M-Me? B-But why?" Fear stuttered.

"Do you not remember what just happened to Riley?" Disgust asked annoyed.

"I do... But why do I have to do it?!" Fear shouted.

"Joy said these are you kind of situations, so you get to control the console throughout the game," Sadness answered.

"But either way, we lose," Fear retorted.

"Then pick the one that causes less people harm," Anger said flatly.

"Are you saying that we should let Riley get hurt?" Fear asked quietly.

"Possibly," Anger replied.

"We don't even know what they'll do to us!" Fear shouted.

"It's your choice Fear! We'll support you either way. Right guys?" Joy interrupted before Anger could say anything else.

"Yeah..." Disgust answered, unsure.

"I guess so," Sadness said softly.

"Whatever," Anger spat and sat on the couch by the console.

The other three emotions walked over to the couch and sat down, and walked Fear take control. They walked him switch back and forth between the two choices, letting the team win, or letting the team lose. They all watched as the Riley and her team made it to the final quarter of the game, and Fear finally made his decision.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two team made it to the final 5 minutes of the game, and the visiting team made a goal, causing the teams to tie 32 to 32. There were still three minutes of the game left, and Riley was hesitating on whether or not she should try to make a shot. The three girls that had talked to her before the game were glaring at her. Nobody could see it, but Riley could tell that they were glaring at her. This made her hesitate even more. She was fighting herself.

"Make the goal."

"Don't make the goal."

She was nervous but she finally made her decision in the last 30 seconds of the game... She decided to make the goal. Of course she knew that something bad was going to happen to her, but she didn't care at the moment. She only cared about giving her team the win. The puck made it into the goal, and the crowd was cheering. The buzzer sounded, announcing the game was over. Riley and her team ran out into the locker room, but Riley took a look at the girls she had talked to earlier, and they mouthed, "Stay here until everyone is gone."

Riley was afraid, but she agreed nervously. She nodded her head and walked over to her parents, letting them know she was going out to celebrate, and one of her friends was going to drive her home. They agreed and left, giving her a hug before she went into the locker room.

She changed slowly, and sat on the bench, waiting for everyone to leave. Everyone questioned her, because she as usually the first person to leave, but she quickly said she was waiting for someone. They accepted her answer and left. All of the players did that, until she was the only one wasn't surprised that when she stepped out of the locker room, three somewhat familiar faces were waiting for her with large grins on their faces.

"Let's get started," the tallest girl said, and they all walked toward her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The emotions watched silently as the girls beat Riley to a pulp, emotionally and physically. They said many mean things to her like, "How are you the star player when you're so weak," and "Nobody will ever care about you."

Riley didn't believe what they said for 1 second, because she knew that she had her friends and her parents, who all cared for her. They had finished their verbal abuse, and than dragged her to an alley near her house, they didn't know that though, and began to beat her. They had kicked her, punched her, jumped on top of her, and slapped her until she collapsed. She was dizzy and disoriented, but they finally gave her one last punch in the face and left Riley in the alley alone. Luckily, Riley knew her way back to her house, no matter how dizzy she was.

Riley finally arrived at the front door of her house a few minutes later, and she could feel herself getting weaker. She was so tired, but she managed to get into the doorway, where she was greeted by her parents. She had a black eye, and many bruises that her parents could see on her exposed skin. They looked at her, concerned and walked over to her. Riley felt her energy draining, she was about to slip into unconsciousness.

"Riley! What happened to you?!" Mrs. Andersen asked.

Riley was breathing heavily, and was only able to make out a few words, "Hockey losers... Beat me... 3 girls... Help me pl-," Riley couldn't finish because she fell on the floor and closed her eyes. They last thing she heard was her mother saying, "Bill! Call an ambulance! NOW!"

* * *

The emotions were silent. They stared at the now black screen in shock. Then they turned their attention to Fear, who was pacing back and forth across the floor. "What have I done?" He whispered.

"What have I done?!" He shouted, causing everyone to jump. He continued pacing.

"Calm down Fear! We can fix this. I'm sure this has happened to someone before, we need to go through the manuals. Everyone grab a couple and go through them," Joy commanded.

Everyone agreed and walked over to the corner where the manuals were. They went through one at a time. They had gotten through half of the manuals, before they decided to take a break.

"We're never going to find anything! We have already gone through half of the manuals and had no luck," Anger said with a small temper.

"Well then maybe the answer is in the other half of the manuals," Joy answered, not looking up from the manual she was skimming through.

"And what if we don't find anything?" Anger asked.

"Then we can hope for the best," Joy replied.

Anger rolled his eyes and went back to the manuals.

Nothing had prepared them for what was going to happen next. Is the answer to their problem in the manuals?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Darkness. That's all Riley could see. She opened her eyes and saw the darkness surrounding her. She could barely remember what had happened. Riley remembered the last thing she heard her mother say, and she remembered collapsing on the floor. Suddenly, Riley began to panic, "Am I dead?" She thought. Riley couldn't tell, but she knew she was floating, because she wasn't touching anything but air.

Riley couldn't tell if she was getting closer to the end of wherever she was, because it was pitch black. She couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. She floated around for what felt like hours, and she tried to make herself remember what happened. She remembered a hockey game. She was confused. "What happened at that hockey game?" She tried to think about the game, but she could remember anything more than she made the winning shot.

As she floated around, she began to hear voices. She could differentiate the voices, there were 5 of them, but she didn't know what they were saying. The voices were to muffled, so she could only tell that there 5 voices. Riley began to get annoyed. She was bored, and she couldn't remember anything, and this really made her upset.

After about another hour or so-at least that's what Riley thought-she saw a faint glow beneath her. She floated towards it as fast as she could, and the closer she got, the brighter it became. She was almost there, but when she stopped to take a break, she realized that she was being sucked into it. Riley became frantic, and tried to get out of the glowing light's reach, but it was too strong. She eventually gave up, due to exhaustion, and let the light take her. She fell into it and fell to the ground beneath was her, screaming until she hit the ground, then it went silent.

* * *

The emotions were almost done reading though the manuals. There were only 6 left, and they still hadn't found anything. Joy remained optimistic on the outside, but in the inside she was scared. What is they couldn't help Riley? What if Riley died, would they die too?

Joy's thoughts were interrupted by a whirring sound coming from the top of headquarters, but when they looked around, they didn't see anything that was making the sound they heard. The emotions turned back to the manuals for a minute, but turned back around when they heard someone screaming and saw someone falling. The person hit the ground hard, and fell silent.

Horrified with what she saw, Joy slowly walked over to the person in the middle of the room. She gasped. She said something to herself, but everybody heard her, "Riley..."

* * *

 **And the adventure begins! By the way, if you haven't already, check out my other stories. They are Frozen, Big Hero 6, and some crossovers. Please check them out!**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Joy... What did you just say?" Disgust asked.

"Riley..." Joy answered, still in shock.

The other 4 emotions walked over to the person on the floor. They all gasped in shock, it was none other than Riley. Everyone was confused about how she could get here on the first place. Fear began to hyperventilate.

"This is all my fault!" Fear shouted.

"We don't know that," Sadness said reassuringly.

"Joy, what are we going..." Disgust trailed off, noticing Joy was still looking at Riley in shock, "JOY!"

The sudden noise jumped Joy out of her shock, "Huh?! What?"

"What are we going to do?" Disgust asked again.

"We uh... We could ask her how she got here," Joy answered, uncertain.

"Do you think she'll know?" Sadness asked.

"Maybe..." Joy said quietly, hoping she would so they wouldn't have to explain it to her.

"And if she doesn't..." Disgust trailed off.

"Then we'll all have to tell her," Joy answered.

"All of us?" Fear squeaked.

"Yes Fear, all of us," Joy said quickly, "But we'll explain it to her so she won't get mad at any of us, because she probably needs our help to get back to her...uh...world."

"What if we can't get her back?" Sadness asked.

Nobody answered, they didn't want to think of what could happen if we didn't find a way to get her back.

Just then, they heard Riley cough, and then she moaned. They all looked over her. She grabbed her head, and the 5 emotions watched Riley's big pale-blue eyes open and stare at the people above her.

* * *

Riley didn't know how long she was unconscious for, but she did know that her head hurt. She tried to take a deep breath, but coughed, and then grabbed her head because it was really hurting now. She could've sworn she heard footsteps. She decided to open her eyes, but when she opened them, she wished she didn't.

She saw 5...people? looking down at her. They were each a different color, yellow, blue, red, green, and purple. She raised her eyebrow in confusion. Was she dreaming?

Riley sat up, and the five figures stepped back, giving her space. She was afraid to ask, but she needed to know where she was, "Where am I? Who are you? And why are you all different colors?"

The yellow figure took a step towards her, and said, "We have a lot of explaining to do before you fully understand where you are..." She paused and looked towards the others, "let's start now guys... Shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Previously in 'Floating In The Mind':**

The yellow figure took a step towards her, and said, "We have a lot of explaining to do before you fully understand where you are..." She paused and looked towards the others, "let's start now guys... Shall we?"

* * *

Riley watched closely as they five figures approached her, stopping a few steps from her. She saw the, hesitating, like they didn't know what to say. Finally, the yellow figure bit her lip and took a deep breath, "Okay... Well, my name is Joy. This is Sadness, Anger, Fear, and Disgust," she paused nervously, "A-And we're your emotions."

Riley's eyes widened. She was confused, how did she get here? "M-My emotions?"

Joy nodded slowly. "We're the ones who make you feel. Like when you laugh, cry, get mad, grossed out, or scared," she explained, and the other emotions nodded.

"B-But you're like people... And why are you different colors? That's not normal," Riley stammered.

"Neither is you being here," Anger mumbled.

"Well here, being a different color is normal," Joy answered, ignoring Anger's comment.

"W-Why?" Riley asked.

"We're different colors because these are colors people connect with emotions. Like blue is connected to Sadness, and green is connected to Disgust," Joy explained, giving a couple examples so Riley could possibly understand.

"So I have colorful people living in my head?" Riley asked, wide-eyed.

"Not just you... Everyone does. But we're just yours, and us 5 are the ones that make YOU feel," Disgust explained.

"And we prefer to be called emotions," Anger added to Disgust's comment.

"They do?" Riley asked, intrigued.

"Yep," Joy answered, "And each of us have a different job to take care of you."

"So... What do you guys do?" She asked, curiously.

"Well I protect you from being poisoned, physically and emotionally," Disgust answered while looking at herself in her mirror.

"I keep you happy," Joy said with a smile.

"I care about things being fair for you," Anger said proudly.

"I make you cry when you're sad," Sadness said quietly, "I don't do much."

"Sadness, you know that's no true... Remember our adventure a couple of months ago? You saved the day! You saved us all!" Joy practically shouted. Riley raised an eyebrow at this.

"What adventure?" Riley asked.

"We'll explain that story to you later... Fear, tell Riley what your job is," Joy commanded.

"I-I care about keeping you safe and not getting you hurt," Fear said quietly, still feeling guilty from earlier.

"And no matter what anyone says, we're real. We're in your head, but we can't talk to you. We express ourselves through you. That's what people call 'Mood Swings,'" Joy explained, putting air quotes around mood swings.

"Huh... I never would have guessed that little people live in my head and control my emotions," Riley admitted. She was a little shocked, confused, and scared. She was also a bit overwhelmed, but she did think that having people in her head was a little cool. She thought about this for a moment, but then she remembered her original question.

"Umm... So back to my original question... Where am I?"

"Right now you're in what we call 'Headquarters.' It's like the center of your mind. Behind you, outside that window, are the islands of your personality, and behind those is long term memory. That's where your memories go after the day has ended," Joy explained, pointing to the different things she was talking about.

"How did I get here?"

Joy looked around, no one had an answer, so Joy had to reply, "We don't exactly know that. We've been going through the the manuals to find out why the screen went black. The screen shows us what you're looking at by the way."

"What do the manuals do?"

"They tell us about the different parts of your mind, like long term memory, headquarters, personality islands, and what to do in an emergency situation. But we haven't found that manual yet," Sadness explained.

"Do you need help going through them. Because I don't have anything to do around here," Riley offered.

"Sure, just follow us," Joy said and helped her up. They walked over to the corner with the manuals. Joy handed everyone one of the last 6 manuals on the shelves, and everyone began reading them. Riley got half way through the manual she was reading, when she came across a page that said **"WHAT TO DO IN AN EMERGENCY SITUATION"** in bold lettering. She skimmed through the pages, and one caught her eye.

* * *

 **"WHEN THE HOST ENTERS THE MIND"**

 _When the host enters their mind, it's usually because they have overworked themselves and fall into a deep sleep. However, another cause could be something in their world that made them fall into an non-wake able sleep, also known as a 'coma.'_

 _In order for the host to wake up and leave the mind, they need to remember what caused them to fall into a coma in the first place. The emotions can't make them remember, they have to remember themselves._

 _If it takes to long to remember what caused the host to fall into a coma, the host and emotions will perish, and they will not be able to come back._

 _The emotions can help the host remember by telling them about themselves, their jobs, their memories, etc._

* * *

"Uh... Joy? I think I found something," Riley said, sounding upset.

Joy walked over to Riley, who had a scared expression on her face. She handed the manual to Joy, who gasped when she read the section Riley had read.

"Oh... Riley," Joy said sympathetically. Joy engulfed Riley in a hug, and Riley accepted it.

The other emotions walked over to see Riley being hugged by Joy, and they both had sad looks on their faces. Sadness was the first to ask them what was wrong.

"Joy? Riley? What's the matter?" She asked.

"It's Riley... She's in... She's..." Joy couldn't finish, but she handed the manual to Sadness, who showed the others what they had read.

"Riley's in a coma," they all said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

That steady beeping sound was what kept Jill and Bill Andersen optimistic. They remembered what Riley had told them before she collapsed. They still had no word on Riley's status, which made them worried. They sat in 2 chairs in front of Riley's hospital room, and Jill pulled out a notepad and pen from her purse. She could stop thinking about what Riley had told them.

 _Hockey losers..._

 _Beat me..._

 _3 Girls..._

 _Help me..._

Jill looked intently at the words she had written down one phrase at a time.

 _Hockey losers..._ She assumed this meant the losers at the hockey game the night before.

 _Beat me..._ She knew this meant some of the players beat her up because of the injuries they had seen at their house before they went to the hospital.

 _3 girls..._ This meant 3 girls had beaten her up. But why?

Her thoughts were interrupted by her husband, who was shaking her leg, letting her know the doctor came with news. She looked up and put her notepad back in her purse.

The doctor approached them with a grim look on his face, which made them worry. But they heard the steady beeping sound, so they knew she was alive.

"Mr. and Mrs. Andersen?" The doctor called. They both stood up, and the doctor motioned toward them, telling them to follow. They entered Riley's room, and saw that Riley wasn't awake. This concerned both of the parents, and the doctor finally told them what was wrong.

"It appears Riley has 3 broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and minor internal bleeding. We stopped the internal bleeding, but the broken ribs and sprained wrist still remain. The worst news is that Riley is in a stage 2 coma. This means she can hear what you're saying, so be careful about what you say around her. She had trouble breathing on her own, so we inserted a breathing tube and has responded well to it. I'll leave the three of you alone for a few minutes," the doctor finished and walked out of the room with a sigh.

They both slowly approached Riley, with tears welling up in their eyes. She looked pale, bruised, and lifeless. Riley's mother was the first to approach the comatose Riley.

"Riley... We are so sorry that this had to happen to you. Just remember that all of your family and friends love you and want you to get better," she said softly and rubbed her hand softly across Riley's forehead.

Jill backed away from her daughter and into her husband's open arms. She sobbed, but the sound was muffled. After a few minutes of crying, they both decided to go back home. They were going to visit Riley every day, in hopes of her health improving as the days go by.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Riley looked at the ground. No wonder she couldn't remember what had happened to her. The other emotions had joined into the hug Joy was giving Riley by now, and even though she just met her emotions, she felt so comfortable around them. They let go of her and she looked up at them.

"Thanks for the hug guys," Riley said quietly.

"It's ok. We know this must be hard for you," Sadness said to her.

"It is, but how do I remember what happened?" Riley asked.

"Well the book said we can help you, but we can't tell you. We could like give you hints, and you could put them all together," Joy informed her, rereading the small section of the manual.

"And it said we could try telling her things that went on here that caused something out there," Sadness added.

"That's right," Joy answered.

"What should we tell her about first?" Disgust asked.

"Well could show her the different aspects of her personality, you know, explaining what each on is?" Sadness offered.

"That's a great idea Sadness!" Joy said happily. She pulled Riley over to the window that showed Riley's personality.

"Ok Riley let's start over here. That island right there is goofball island. That's fashion island, family island, honesty island, boy band island, friendship island, hockey island..." Joy showed her but when she came across hockey island, Riley remembered something. She remembered that she was at the final hockey game of the season.

"I just remembered something," Riley told her.

"What did you remember Riley?" Joy asked.

"When you told me about hockey island, I remembered that I was playing at the last hockey game of the season," Riley explained.

"That's great! We're one step closer to helping you get home," Joy said happily.

"Yeah," Riley said looking out the window. She was thinking about something. "Hey Joy?"

"What's on your mind Riley?" Joy turned her attention over to Riley.

"You guys are my emotions, and you see everything I see, so does that mean you know everything about me?" Riley asked.

"Well some know more than others, because we all came at different times when you were younger," Joy paused, "like I was your first emotion. I was there the minute you were born, and I made you laugh for the first time."

"So you know the most about me?" Riley asked.

"Well, Sadness and I both do. We were both here before turning were even a day old. The rest of us came after you learned to walk," Joy explained.

"Like I'm the reason that you hate broccoli," Disgust told her.

"I really hate broccoli," Riley laughed.

"And everything we do creates a memory," Sadness told Riley.

"Really?"

Joy gasped, "Yeah! Come here. I want to show you something."

"What?" Riley asked, and she followed Joy to a wall with many glowing balls on it.

"What are these?"

"They're your memories," Joy showed her. She picked a yellow one off the shelf and handed it to her. The memory was from that morning, when she slid down the railing on the staircase. It played while Riley was holding it, and Joy slid her finger over it, and it played again.

"That's cool," Riley said and she handed the memory orb back to Joy.

"Yeah, and your memories go all the way back to the day you were born. But you wouldn't remember those, because they're in the memory dump," Joy shuddered, "And nothing ever comes out of there."

"Except you Joy," Sadness countered, and Joy face palmed herself.

"What does she mean by that?" Riley asked.

"Well... It's a long story," Joy said nervously.

"I can't really go anywhere, so tell away," Riley told her.

"Are you sure?" Joy asked nervously.

"Yeah, go ahead," Riley sat down on the floor.

Joy sighed. She mentally scolded herself for failing to convince Riley out of a touchy subject. With it only happening a couple of months ago, Joy would still wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares, "Ok then. Come here guys. It's time to tell Riley what happened a couple of months ago."

* * *

 **Ok guys... I know what I'm about to say may seem evil, but I'm sorry. I have to take a break from writing my stories. I'm just way behind on my summer assignments because of this, so I just need to do a couple stories less. But don't worry, as soon as I can, I'll begin posting the chapters to the stories again, which could be in 2 weeks at the least, or 1 month at the most. I'm really sorry guys! Please don't hate me! I'm going to post a few more chapters of my other stories today, but until I'm finish my summer assignment, I have to put my posting on pause. I AM REALLY REALLY TRULY SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

 **Until next time (Which will hopefully be soon) Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Ok. So it all started three months ago when you moved here to San Francisco. The new move was hard on you, your parents, even us. Because in Minnesota, your memories were mostly happy, but here, they were many different colors meaning they weren't happy, causing you to be depressed and moody," Joy explained, taking a pause, which allowed Riley to soak in what she had just heard.

"Continue," Riley said after nothing had been said for a minute.

"Most of the situation happened while you were at your first day of school. I didn't know what it was like to touch a memory, so I touched one, and it happened to be the one you were remembering while you were telling your class about yourself. It had been yellow, but when I touched it, it turned blue. Joy tried to change it back, but it didn't work," Sadness said guiltily.

"You can do that?" Riley asked curiously.

"No, not really. It was because I never got to use the console that much, so any memory I touched turned blue, and it could never be undone," Sadness told her.

"That's so sad," Riley said sympathetically.

"Anyway, fear noticed that you began to cry because you were reliving a sad memory, and everyone began to make fun of you," Disgust joined in, and then continued, "And after that, a blue shining light was coming from the entrance that the memories come in. Sadness had realized it was a core memory, but we were not used to having a blue core memory, especially Joy. Sadness and Joy were fighting over putting the memory orb in, when all of the orbs fell out."

"What happens when the core memories fall out?"

"Your islands of personality shut down, and you basically have no personality unless they're in the holder over there," joy pointed to the large circle on the floor, "And if they're removed for too long, the islands fall into the memory dump, and you have no emotions."

"That happened to me?"

"Yeah, kind of, but we got them all back in before you weren't able to feel anything," Joy said happily.

"That's a good thing I guess," Riley stated, "Please continue."

"Joy had picked them all up off the floor, but Sadness stepped on the recall tube button, which sends memories to long term. Joy had gotten sucked into the tube, but she was hanging on by her foot. Then Sadness got sucked in, and they both were sent into long term memory," Fear told her.

"Oh no! So if they weren't in headquarters, I couldn't feel happy or sad?" Riley asked.

"That's correct. Without that specific emotion being in headquarters, you can't feel them," fear stated.

"I remembered feeling something that day after telling my class about myself. Like something had gone missing. I couldn't smile, I couldn't laugh, I couldn't feel happy... Or really anything. I still got scared and mad, but I wasn't happy or sad. I didn't know what it meant. So because Joy and Sadness were out of headquarters, I couldn't feel their emotion?" Riley asked.

"I guess so... We didn't know something like that could be so immediate," Joy paused.

"Anyway... It was chaos in here, you couldn't be happy or sad, so people thought you were moody all day long," Anger told her. Then he turned to Joy and Sadness. "I just realized something. Joy, you guys never told us what happened once you came back. You two just kept it to yourselves."

Joy turned to face Anger, "The adventure was a bit traumatic. Even though it happened a few months ago, it's still a touchy subject. But could you blame us? We almost died a couple of times, we got stuck into the subconscious, and saw Jangles-Oh my god that he was so scary-We were almost burnt to nothing in the Abstract thought place, and Bing Bong died in the memory dump after sacrificing himself, and-"

"Wait. You saw Bing Bong? As in, Riley's imaginary friend Bing Bong?" Disgust asked.

"Yep that's the one. The one and only!" Joy replied.

"Hey... I remember Bing Bong! We used to play all the time when I was younger! But then one day, he disappeared, and I never saw him after that," Riley said solemnly.

"Wait a minute. If you remember Bing Bong, then," Joy gasped and went to the window, "That means he's out there somewhere! He's not gone! Yay!"

"Can we just continue the story now?" Anger asked.

"Right. Right. Sorry. Sadness and I slid down a recall tube, and we landed in a pile of memories in front of Goofball Island. She realized Riley couldn't be happy without me there, and we tried to go through Goofball Island to get back to headquarters. But then it started to crumble, so we had to run back to where we landed, and we decided to try another island. But Sadness told me we could get lost in long term memory, but then she said that she knew the way back, so we spent the rest of the night going through the maze that's long term memory," Joy explained.

"What happened next?" Riley asked, interested to know what was happening in her mind.

"Well, the next morning, we still hadn't found our way back here, but I found some mind workers, but they were no help what so ever helping us. In fact, now I know why we get the gum commercial song up here all the time," Joy explained.

"How? Because I hate that song," Anger asked.

"Sometimes, they just send it up here for no reason," Joy told him, "They told me that right to my face."

"That song gets stuck in my head all the time," Riley laughed.

"Can you continue telling us the story now?" Disgust asked.

"Ok, please be patient. After I got no help from them, that's when I met Bing Bong. He was collecting memories about you and him together, because they made him so happy. He helped us get through imagination land, which was so cool by the way, to the train of thought, which had shut down because you had fallen asleep. So Sadness had the idea of waking you up from your sleep, so we had to go into dream productions. We kind of messed with your dream by accident, but you woke up at least," Joy explained.

"That was the weirdest dream I ever had. First it started off with me at school, then a dog came in and split in half, then Bing Bong showed up, and then I saw the unicorn eating cupcakes from 'Fairy Dream Adventure parts 1-7,'" Riley said, remembering the dream. Then she saw that Sadness and Joy were both laughing, "What's so funny?"

"That dog you were talking about, that was us. They had a distortion filter so It looked like a real dog, but that was us," Joy laughed. She finally managed to calm down, and then she turned to Anger, Disgust, and Fear, "What was happening here when Riley woke up from her dream?"

"Fear was the one who woke us up. You should have seen him. He was under the console in a ball, rocking back and forth," Anger laughed, but then his face went serious and regretful, "Then we decided to make Riley run away."

"That was you?!" Riley asked, completely oblivious, "You were the reason I ran away?!"

* * *

 **Ok, This might not be the best chapter, but whatever. I noticed that this is my most popular story, so I have something to say to you all.**

 **If you like the movie Big Hero 6, please check out my story called "7 Intrepid Friends." It's basically the movies but with more detail and some OC. I just finished that story, and there's going to be a sequel to it, so please, please, please check it out! That would make me so happy, and you can leave all the constructive criticism you want, promise!**

 **Anyway, Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Why in the world would you make me run away?!" Riley asked angrily.

"It was mostly Anger's idea! He wanted to make you run away in the middle of the night, but I was like all 'Let's sleep on it,' and he reluctantly agreed," Fear shouted.

"But why would you make me run away?" Riley asked again.

"We felt the whole move had been a bust, because you weren't happy like you usually were when we lived in Minnesota, so we thought going back to Minnesota would make you happy again," Disgust explained, "Bust then we all realized it was a mistake, but we couldn't get the idea out of your head. We tried everything, but nothing worked. That's when the console started to turn black, and we couldn't change your mind."

Riley said, "Oh. Sorry about my outburst."

"It's alright. We don't blame you for acting like that we blame ourselves," Disgust told Riley. Finally, Joy decided to continued the story.

"Anyway… after Sadness, Bing Bong, and I hopped on the train of thought, the tracks began to crumble because Honesty Island was collapsing. We all barely made it back onto the ground," Joy paused, "And then I made the biggest mistake I've ever made… I tried to leave Sadness to get back to you. I didn't realize it yet, but you needed Sadness to be happy."

Riley was confused, "Why?"

"I'm getting there, just hang on a minute. I was flying up the recall tube to get back to headquarters, but it broke, and I fell into the memory dump. Bing Bong tried to help me, but he ended up falling too," Joy said sadly, recalling the memory, and everyone gasped, except Sadness, because she almost lived through what Joy said.

"I tried climbing up all of the forgotten memories, but I kept sliding down. Bing Bong told me that I should give up, because we were forgotten, but I didn't want to face the fact that Riley couldn't have been happy anymore. But his words got to me, and I fell on the floor. I was a crying mess, because I had all happy memories of Riley surrounding me. And then something weird had happened. I picked up the blue core memory that Sadness had made when you were at school, and then I picked up another core memory of your teammates cheering you on. I started the memory over, and I remembered something Sadness told me earlier that day," Joy paused.

"What?" Riley asked.

"She had told me on the train that her favorite memory of you was on the day that you missed the winning shot at the prairie dogs game. The memory I was holding was the one after you missed the winning shot at your hockey game, only it was happy. But when I started it over, it was sad. That's when I realized that you needed Sadness to be happy sometimes. I needed to get out of the dump, but Bing Bong said we might as well have been on another planet, and that made me think of his rocket, which had gotten thrown into the memory dump earlier. We sang the song over and over trying to find it, and we did. It took us a few times, but on the fourth try, I made it, but Bing Bong sacrificed himself for me, because he wanted you to be happy," Joy said, trying hard not to cry, but then she continued.

"I found Sadness in imagination land, where she was floating on a rain cloud. Then I got the brilliant idea that if I could jump on the trampoline on Family Island, which was the only island standing, I could get us back to headquarters. And it worked; only, we were slammed against the window, and almost fell. But we got back in, and I realized that Sadness was the only one who could make the idea of running away leave your mind. After she did that, we made a new core memory, one that was happy and sad, and well, you know the rest of the story," Joy finally finished, and she was breathing heavily from talking so much.

"That was really…intense," Riley managed to say.

"Yeah, it really was. Nobody knew what to do… because that's never happened before. We just hope it'll never happen again," Sadness told her, and Joy nodded in agreement.

"Well… now that it's happened, you know how to prevent it from happening again," Riley stated.

"Your right there, Riley," Joy admitted.

A static sound came from the screen, startling all of the emotions, and Riley. Fear jumped a foot in the air, and everyone else walked over to the console.

"What's going on?" Riley asked.

"I don't know," Joy said.

"I do!" Sadness beamed.

"Sadness, what's happening with the screen?" Riley asked.

"I think it's called brain activity. Yeah, that's what it's called," sadness explained.

"What does it do?" Joy asked.

"Comatose people can't do anything except think about what's going on around them every once in a while," Sadness explained.

"So… it's sort of like dreaming?" Joy asked.

"In a way," Sadness answered.

"You get to see what I'm thinking about out there?" Riley asked.

"Yes, but we'll also be able to hear everything around you," Sadness finished.

"Hmm…" Riley answered.

"Let's watch!" Joy said, and walked over to the couch next to the console. Riley and Sadness followed and sat next to her, watching the screen.

* * *

 **I kind of had writer's block for the end of this chapter. I'm still deciding whether or not the next chapter will be in Riley's mind, or in the real world. I also haven't decided how much time had passed since the accident, so if you guys could give me some ideas that would be great.**

 **If it's not to much trouble... it would mean a lot to me if you all checked out my other stories. I work really hard on them, and they're not as popular as this one. So if you can, that would be great! PLEASE DO IT!**

 **I would also like some reviews because...**

 **IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'm 14 years old today! YAY!**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It's been 2 weeks since Riley was first hospitalized, and she still hasn't woken up from her coma. Her parents visited every day, and sometimes her team mates would come and leave her flowers. Everyone that knew Riley basically wished for her wellbeing.

Her parents were looking for evidence to find out what exactly happened the night of Riley's accident, and they got permission to the tapes at the hockey rink that day, so they figured out the three girls that Riley had been talking about that beat her up. They heard the audio version of the tape, that proved that Riley had been threatened.

The police had tracked down 2 of the girls that had beaten Riley, and they confessed that the third girl was running around the city, staying out of people's sights. The girl that was on the loose also was the leader of the group of girls, so it was crucial that they found her.

The group of girls would be punished severely for what they did, even though they were only minors. What they did was illegal, so they would be sent to juvie.

The doctors came into Riley's room for one day with news, and it wasn't really the good kind. The doctors had told Riley's parents that even though she's had brain activity, she had a minimal chance of waking up. It was a very sad day for the Andersen's, but even though Riley had a minimal chance of waking up, they still had hoped she would.

They would talk to her every day, telling her things like that the girls that had beaten her would be punished, and even though only one was still on the loose, she would never hurt Riley again.

Riley overheard things the doctors thought she couldn't hear, like when they told her parents she had a minimal chance of waking up.

No one except Riley however, knew what was really going on in Riley's head when brain activity showed up on the monitor.

Riley stared at the screen in shock, processing everything that she'd just heard from her parents and the doctors. Then she began to break down crying once she processed it all.

"What?" she whispered.

The emotions looked at her with sympathy, but Joy had another look on her face. She wanted Riley to be ok, she wanted Riley to wake up. She was trying to find a solution, but she also needed to help comfort Riley in such a difficult time.

"I may never see my family again," Riley cried.

They all gave her a hug, which seemed to calm her down a little, but she was still upset, and they all understood. She had a right to be upset. Joy stood up and looked out the window, trying to think of something to help Riley with.

She didn't know how much time had since Riley arrived, since it was always dark out ever since Riley fell into a coma, but it sure did feel like a long time. She overlooked the islands of personality, and looked at the glowing rows of lights that was Riley's long term memory.

That's when an idea popped into Joy's head. He face was ecstatic, and her usual dim yellow glow went bright for a moment before dimming again, "I've got and idea!"

"What?" Riley asked, confused about what Joy was talking about.

"To get you back to your family again!" Joy shouted with glee.

"What is it?" Riley asked hopefully.

"Well, we can't tell you what happened, but it never said we couldn't show her!"

"But Joy, those memories were instantly sent into the recall tube after Riley arrived. We can't even recall them up here, so how would we be able to show Riley her memory?" Sadness asked.

Joy didn't answer, because she was hoping Sadness knew what she wanted to do. She knew that Sadness knew what her idea was when her eyes widened.

"Joy! You want to go back out there? Even after what happened last time?" Sadness asked.

"Wait, what? Going back out there? Purposely?" Fear shouted.

"Why not? It's the only way to get Riley back to her family without breaking the rules in the manual," Joy explained.

"What does she want to do?" Riley asked.

"She wants to leave headquarters again and find your memory before you fell into a coma," Fear said shakily.

"Why is that so bad?" Riley asked.

"Emotions aren't supposed to leave headquarters! The first time was an accident, but doing it intentionally is another thing," Fear explained.

"But nothing bad can happen, because I'm here and not out there. I'm not doing anything that needs emotion right now, I'm just lying half-dead in a hospital bed! So if Joy goes, I'm going too," Riley stated.

"Me too. Joy and I are the only ones that know our way around there, and it wouldn't hurt to show Riley her mind," Sadness joined in on the conversation.

After a long argument between the emotions they all agreed to let Joy, Sadness, and Riley to long term memory. Fear reluctantly agreed, after stating all of the things that they should be afraid of, but nobody listened. Joy and Sadness led Riley to the recall tube, and pushed the button. The last thing that they all saw inside headquarters were the frightened faces of the other 3 emotions.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the shortness, but some reviews gave me inspiration for this chapter... so thanks! I appreciate the ideas that you all give me! Anyway, thanks o everyone who gave me a happy birthday wish, I loved that!**

 **If you guys could give me more ideas for future chapters, I would really appreciate it! I want to hear your ideas!**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As Riley, Joy, and Sadness slid through the recall tube, Joy couldn't help but remember how she felt when she was sliding down the tube the first time…she felt like Riley, who was currently screaming at the top of her lungs, because she had no idea what to expect.

They finally reached the end of the recall tube, landing in a pile of colorful memory orbs in front of Family Island. They landed with a loud 'Thump!' but quickly recovered.

They looked through the orbs, hoping to find the one they were looking for but no luck. Riley looked around in awe. She never pictured her mind to be so…amazing. She looked around a bit, but she made sure to stay in Joy and Sadness's sight.

"what color was my memory in?" Riley asked.

"Hmm…" Joy paused as she tried to remember, but Sadness knew right away.

"It was purple, but you need to remember the entire thing. One was yellow, one was blue, and 2 were purple," Sadness explained and went back to looking in the pile of memories.

Riley walked over to the pile and helped digging through. She noticed that Joy was going through the yellow ones, and Sadness was going through the blue ones, so she decided to look through the purple ones.

Riley watched as they played the memories from the beginning, then tossed it aside when it wasn't the one they were looking for. Unfortunately, once they got through the pile, they hadn't found any they were looking for.

"We didn't find any here. Where else could they be?"

"They could be anywhere Riley. They could have been thrown in the other 4 piles scattered throughout your mind, they could have been thrown into mind world past long term memory, o-or they could have been…thrown into…into long term… long term memory," Sadness explained as she became sad and fell onto the floor to "Obsess over the weight of life's problems."

"Nooo…" Joy whined, "Sadness…not now!"

"What's she doing?" Riley asked.

"I'm obsessing over the weight of life's problems," Sadness explained.

"Sadness please! We need to find Riley's memories!" Joy complained.

"Just give me a few…hours?" Sadness offered, but Joy didn't take it. Instead she sighed rather loudly and grabbed Sadness's foot.

"Here we go again," Joy mumbled and dragged Sadness behind her as they walked into long term memory.

"Where are we going now?" Riley asked.

"To the next memory pile. It's over by Friendship Island," Joy explained as they headed further into long term memory.

"Oh," Riley answered. She wanted to learn more about her mind, and the adventure Joy and Sadness had in here before, but she was debating whether or not to ask Joy about it. She decided not to right then and let Joy concentrate on where she needed to go, but she would ask her later.

After walking for about an hour and a half-no one could tell though-the three of them began hearing sounds around them. First it started like footsteps, then it sounded like memory orbs clinking together. Riley and Joy both had the feeling that someone was following them, and Sadness…she didn't seem to notice.

The third thing they heard sounded like a dolphin. When Joy heard this, she stopped where she was standing and looked around. She remembered that Bing Bong was part dolphin, so she immediately began to follow the sound of the dolphin clicking sounds. She dropped Sadness's foot, and walked down a row of memories. Riley was following close behind, and so was Sadness.

"Joy?" Sadness asked quietly, but she got no response.

"Joy? Where are you going?" Riley asked, but she got no response too. Riley and Sadness looked at each other, and ran quietly behind Joy.

They were getting closer and closer to the end of the row, and the dolphin clicking noises were getting louder. Joy ran faster and faster until she made it to the end of the row, and hid at the corner of it, waiting for Sadness and Riley to catch up.

"Joy, what's…?" Sadness asked, but Joy shushed her.

Joy carefully peeked her head out from behind the row, and was surprised to see what she saw. Sadness and Riley peeked too, but they weren't surprised as Joy.

Sitting in the middle of long term memory alone sat none other than Bing Bong. Joy walked out of the row of memories and called his name.

"Bing Bong?" Joy asked.

Bing Bong looked up at the sound of his name being heard.

"Joy?"

* * *

 **I decided to put Bing Bong in! HE'S ALIVE! YAY! OK, I read some really creative reviews, and I was all like, HOW DO PEOPLE COME UP WITH THIS AMAZING STUFF?! Please leave me more creative ideas, I love reading about them... and I may just put them in the story...if it fits the plot line idea I'm going for. But don't be afraid to voice your opinions, I love hearing from all of you!**

 **Now for the bad news... School just started for me...(NOOOOO!)...so I'm going to have to update less often ).; But I PROMISE to update at least once every 2 weeks... I won't abandon you all like that! Just stayed tuned for the next chapter! It'll be coming soon!**

 **Until Next Time...Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Joy?" Bing Bong asked.

"You're alive?" Joy asked.

"Yeah, don't really know how it happened. I faded away in the memory dump, saw a bright white light, and ended back here in long term memory," Bing Bong explained.

Joy smiled brightly, and her glow glowed brighter. She ran over to Bing Bong and hugged him tightly. Bing Bong returned the gesture, and Sadness came around the corner. He saw her come out.

"Sadness?" he asked, "What are you two doing back down here?"

"It's a looong story," Joy exaggerated as she released Bing Bong from the hug. She took a few steps back from him, "For a certain reason, we're not allowed to explain too much other than the fact that Riley's in a coma."

"She's in a coma? That's horrible! How is she going to wake up?" Bing Bong asked.

"We have to go looking for 4 memories that happened before she fell into a coma…or else she might not wake up," Sadness said quietly.

"But…let's think on the bright side for just a minute! Bing Bong, there's someone you need to meet! Come on out!" Joy called, and out came Riley, looking a bit shy.

"Riley?" Bing Bong asked.

"Hi Bing Bong," Riley greeted, a little less shyly this time.

"What? How did you get here?" Bing Bong asked in shock.

"It's because I'm in a coma," Riley told him, "But if we can find the 4 memories that came out of headquarters at that time, I can wake up."

"I can help you find your memories," Bing Bong offered.

"Really?" Riley asked happily.

"Sure! What colors were they?" Bing Bong asked.

"Um…one was yellow, one was blue, and two were purple," Joy stated as she remembered them.

"You're in luck then, because I found the yellow one when it flew out of headquarters," Bing Bong said as he pulled the memory out of his bag. He handed it to Riley, who looked at it in awe.

Riley played the memory, and when she did, she remembered the event that played on the orb.

 _Riley was sliding as fast as she could across the ice to the goal. She had the puck, and with only 8 seconds left, she raced across the ice, trying to score one last point before the buzzer went off._

 _She made the shot, and the puck slid into the goal 1 second before the buzzer went off, causing the crowd to cheer. Riley took her helmet off and cheered as well._

 _"_ _Yeah!" She shouted happily._

 _Her vision turned to the girls that had talked to her earlier. They had threatening faces, and mouthed for her to stay until everyone left. She agreed, not knowing the consequences._

 _Riley lied to her parents about going to celebrate, and the memory ended when she entered the locker room._

Riley looked at the orb in her hands intently. It had changed from happy to fearful, which is why it changed its color to purple.

"A mixed memory?" Bing Bong asked in confusion.

"We learned how to make them after we got back to headquarters," Joy whispered. Bing Bong nodded in understanding.

"So…something these girls did…lead me to be here?" Riley asked fearfully.

"It appears so, but we won't know what they did until we find the rest of the memories," Sadness explained.

"Bing Bong?" Riley asked.

"Yeah?" Bing Bong asked.

"Did you happen to see the other directions the other memories went?" Riley asked.

"Well, one of them landed near me by Family Island when I was there, one went by Friendship Island, one went over by Hockey Island, and the last one, I didn't see where it went," Bing Bong explained.

Riley was about to ask something, but Joy beat her to it, "Have you noticed how this one glows brighter than all of the other memories?" she asked, gesturing to the memories around them, which weren't as bright.

"Yeah," Riley said.

"We can find them easily this way!" Joy exclaimed.

"How?" Sadness asked.

"They glow brighter, so they'll be easier to spot!" Joy stated.

"Well… what are we waiting for then? Let's go to Friendship Island!" Riley exclaimed.

They 4 of them walked off to Friendship island, but little did they know that the most important one that they needed was in the last place they would ever suspect.

* * *

 **Yeah... I made it kinda obvious where the most important memory was. Can you guess the event that's the most important, and what color it is? Review to give me your answer. The part where Bing Bong explained how he was alive was kind of cliché, but it was the best idea I really had.**

 **I love your creative ideas! Please give me more, it could be featured in my story! Review your amazing, creative ideas to me!**

 **Also, if it isn't too much trouble, please check out my other stories. I know that this one is the most popular, but I would like it to share the fame with my other stories too. Please check them out if you like the movie Big Hero 6!**

 **Until Next Time... Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Another day had passed by. Another day without Riley and her happiness. Just another day of despair and false hope. Riley went into a comatose state 2 weeks and 2 days ago, and her parents were told she had a very minimal chance of waking up. Her parents came to her room every day, and didn't leave until visiting hours were over. They filled themselves with so much hope, only for it to dissipate by the end of each day.

Riley's other injuries were almost completely healed, but she still needed a tube to help her breathe. She had some color in her, she didn't look completely pale anymore, and that seemed like a hopeful sign. But yet as the days went on, the hope disappeared when they left.

Riley's parents had broken down. They felt empty inside without Riley around, spreading her joyful attitude to everyone around her. They just wanted to find the final person who hurt Riley so badly that day…and unfortunately they found her.

They were driving home in silence, not even the radio was on. They just focused on the sight ahead of them and thought about Riley. They thought tonight would be just as normal as every night the past two weeks-park the car, eat some food, change into pajamas, and go to sleep-but tonight was different.

They parked their car in the garage and walked into the house, only to see that it had been broken into. Nothing had been taken from the house, which was odd, but the windows were all broken, the door was busted in, and cans of spray paint were left on the floor in the living room.

The both of them were completely oblivious to why the cans were all over the floor, until they turned around and saw the "painting" on the wall, and the arrows drawn on the floor. The note on the wall had said,

 _"_ _Watch your back…and your daughter too…_

 _-KS"_

The first thing that popped into their head was fear. Fear for Riley, and for what this person wanted. Both of them were quick to assume that this was the third girls' from the group that had assaulted Riley-they had found out her name was Kimberly from the confessions of the other girls in custody- and the initials on the wall matched the name they were given.

The both of them followed the arrows painted on the floor, and they led all the way to Riley's room upstairs. They opened the door and saw the room was completely trashed. The window was broken, the bed had been torn apart, books were scattered all over the floor, and the desk had been searched. A school picture of Riley was the only thing on the desk, and it was crossed out in red marker.

Mrs. Andersen gasped in fear. She immediately ran down the stairs and called the police. They arrived 10 minutes later. They quickly explained what had happened, and then they got a police escort back to the hospital. When they arrived, the nurses in the lobby were completely oblivious to why the Andersen's had returned with frantic faces, but when a police officer came in, the nurses didn't hesitate to show them to Riley's room.

The Andersen's opened the door, they were greeted by a teenage girl, and it wasn't Riley.

"Get away from Riley," Mrs. Andersen snarled.

The girl only sneered in response, and pulled out a cord from the outlet by Riley's bed.

"No!"

* * *

It had been a few hours since the four of them had began the trek to Friendship Island, and during those few hours, Riley felt different. She could hear a voice inside her head, and it sounded like her mother. But not only could she hear her mother, she also felt her strength diminishing. She wasn't sure if it was due to how long they had been walking, or something else.

But it was definitely something else.

Riley was following Joy and Sadness, and Bing Bong was behind her. But she really wasn't focusing on where she was going, it was like her legs were on auto-pilot. She was focusing so deeply on the voices she heard inside her head. One seemed familiar, and one was her mom.

 _"_ _Hello Riley…" the familiar voice said._

 _The creaking sound of a door opening was heard, and loud footsteps were heard._

 _"_ _Stay away from Riley," her mother said venomously._

 _The sound of a plug being pulled was heard._

 _"_ _No!" her mother shouted, but her voice seemed to be fading away._

Riley fell to the ground as she heard the sound in her head, all of her strength disappearing. She could just barely lift her head, and before she closed her eyes, she heard the sound of rumbling, and her name being shouted by her emotions and her imaginary friend.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! I'm so sorry, (not really) I just HAD to do that to you guys! I'm so evil! (MUAHAHAHAHA!) Don't worry guys, I'll post the next chapter in a couple of days...no more than 4 days, so you won't have to wait that long.**

 **Just a heads up... No, I'm not killing Riley. I just have an amazing idea in my brain!**

 **Now...It's time to hear your ideas! Where should the final memory be... and what color should it be? The best idea will get a shoutout, and the idea will be featured in my story...when it gets to that part.**

 **Until Next Time... Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, so I got a TON of reviews the past few days, and your creativity inspired me for the next few chapters, so thank you! i had a few funny reviews, so I'm going to put my favorite one in the Author's Note under the chapter...**

 **Beware! It's pretty long!**

 **Anyway...Onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Riley!" Joy screamed. She was afraid. What was happening to Riley?

A rumbling sound was heard throughout Riley's mind. No one knew what it was, but if Riley just collapsed in her mind, it probably wasn't a good thing.

"Joy?" Sadness asked quietly. There was Fear written all over her voice, and Joy heard it in her voice. Joy turned her head to face Sadness, who was pointing to Riley…Who wasn't breathing!

"What?!" Joy asked, completely freaking out, "What's going to happen? What even happened? What are we going to do? How do we get out of this mess? What's going on? Are we all going to die? What's going to happen to us? What's going to happe-?"

"Joy!" Sadness screamed. Joy silenced her rambling, it was just something she did when she panicked, but she had never heard Sadness scream before, and that scared her, "Panicking isn't going to get us anywhere."

The three of them looked at Riley. She looked…well…dead. A voice was heard throughout Riley's mind, and everyone could hear it.

 _"Plug it back in!" Riley's mom screamed._

 _"I am!" The nurse shouted back frantically._

 _"Help her! Help Riley please!" Riley's father pleaded._

 _"We're doing the best we can!" The doctor shouted._

 _A sobbing sound was heard, likely coming from Riley's mom. A beeping sound erupted from a machine. The sobbing stopped._

"Someone unplugged Riley's life support," Sadness mumbled in realization.

Riley was breathing again. They could all see it. The rumbling sound stopped, and Riley sat up slowly.

"Riley!" Joy shouted in relief. She ran over to the girl and hugged her tightly.

"What happened?" Riley asked.

"You fell down. We thought something bad happened to you!" Joy said simply, not wanting to explain the part where she 'died' for a minute.

"Oh. Well, I'm ok now. You can let go," Riley told Joy, who was still hugging her tightly.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Joy apologized and let go of Riley, but she helped her stand up.

After a minute, the four of them continued their walk to Friendship Island, hoping nothing else bad would happen to them, or Riley.

* * *

The three emotions in headquarters where all hyperventilating. After Riley had collapsed in long term memory, headquarters began to move. The rumbling sound that was heard was the sound of headquarters moving. Of course they all knew what was happening too, because the screen was playing what Riley was hearing right then.

That's when they realized someone snuck in to Riley's hospital room and tried to kill her by taking her off life support when she still needed it. At least they plugged it back in before it was too late, or else headquarters probably would've fallen into the memory dump, and Riley would've been dead.

None of the 3 emotions dared moving from their positions scattered across the main room, in fear that headquarters might start rumbling again.

They just hoped that Riley, Joy, and Sadness made back home soon, and completely safe.

* * *

 **A short chapter... I know. I had writer's block, but I managed to come up with this. In the next chapter, Riley and the rest of them will arrive at Friendship Island.**

 **And the funniest-and my personal favorite-review goes to...**

 **MagicFireTiger! Here's His/Her review! (I may have taken a bit off... it was really long!)**

NONONONO[...]NONONONO!  
RILEY!

That stinking *bleep* from the town of *bleepyness* named Kimberly *bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

I'm sorry, I just had to put that.

And Krypie... you're torturing both me and Riley, you know. Though I suppose I understand WHY a bit more than Riley...

Riley: Why'd Krypie put me in a coma?

Me: To make the story more interesting.

Riley: Can't I just have a normal life with normal emotions?

Me: A normal life with normal emotions does not exist, Riley.

Riley: Shoot. Why did that girl unplug me? It might kill me.

Me: Because that's what authors do. They make characters that do evil things to the characters the readers love most. *evil laughter*

Riley: Oh. Wait, why are you laughing evilly?

Me: Because... in my own story, where I control you... you may or may not be tortured.

Riley: WHAT?!

Me: *laughs even more evilly* Yeeeeeees...

Riley: Great. Being a main character in a story is just WONDERFUL! *sarcastically*

Me: *laughs like Rumplestilskin from Once Upon a Time* You have no idea... but sometime soon, my characters from "The Wolf" will finally understand the meaning of pain... and death.

Riley: You're going to KILL someone?!

Me: I'm an author. It's what I do. :)

All the Emotions: This conversation just took a weird turn.

Me: You have no idea.

Yes, yes, yes, I just HAD to write that out. It was very fun. Oh, as for where the memory should be... and what color it was... hmm... what was the importance of the memory again...? (I'm so sorry I've forgotten *smacks forehead with hand*) If you help me help you help me help you... ah, forget it. What I meant to say was if you answer those questions, you might end up giving me a shout-out in that one chapter... maybe.

I am not crazy.

I just want it as quick as pi.

As quick as you can bake pie.

Pi.

Pie.

3.14 blah blah blah blah blah... Same thing.

(I seem to be going insane. Forgive me for this insane review.) BTW, your story is horrifyingly awesome (you know, "horrifyingly" because you're horrifying me with what's happening to Riley.

-MagicFireTiger

P.S. (Of craziness)

* * *

 **This review had me laughing for so long... My sister had to come and calm me down.**

 **Speaking of my sister...She just got a Fanfiction Account! Her username is InLoveWithBaymax. she doesn't have anyhing on there yet, but she will soon. She's a good writer for a 10 year old... But not better than me!**

 **Follow and Review** **! See you in the next chapter!**

 **P.S. Sorry for the super weird chapter. Also, the next chapter will be longer!**

 **~Krypie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After what felt like hours, Joy, Sadness, Bing Bong, and Riley arrived at Friendship Island. Joy pulled the first memory out of the bag Bing Bong had given her, and looked around for a memory that was brighter than the others.

Sadness had found it at the bottom of the pile of memories. It was purple, and she handed it to Riley for her to see…

 _Riley was changing in the locker room. She was afraid of the girls who told her to stay until everyone was gone._

 _Obviously people noticed Riley's odd behavior. She was usually the first one out of the locker room, but today she was going to be last. She changed her clothes slowly and rearranged the things in her locker._

 _"_ _Riley?" one of the girls on the team asked._

 _"_ _Yeah?" she asked, not tearing her gaze from her locker._

 _"_ _Are you alright?"the girl asked._

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm fine," she replied._

 _"_ _Ok then. See you next week," the girl said and walked out the door._

 _Riley waited about an hour, and finally, everyone was gone. She closed her locker, locked it, and slowly walked towards the door of the locker room. She was scared. She didn't know what these girls were going to do to her._

 _She reached the door of the locker room and opened it slowly. The building was dimmer because some of the lights had been turned off, but she could still see the 3 girls that told her to stay earlier._

 _"_ _Let's get started," the tallest girl said, and the pushed her out of the hockey rink._

Riley looked at the memory in fear. She could tell by the way the girls had treated her that what they did wasn't very good. Obviously it wasn't very good because she was in a coma.

"Here," she said and handed it to Joy.

"Are you ok Riley?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I just…can't believe those girls did something so horrible to put me in a coma," she explained.

"We all know it must be hard on you Riley," Sadness began, "But we'll get you back to your family and friends."

"I know you will," Riley smiled gratefully, "Whoa…what happened to the memory?"

"What?" Joy asked. She looked down and it was even brighter than before.

"Maybe after Riley watches her memory, it gets brighter," Sadness suggested.

"That's great! Now the next one we find is going to be brighter than this one!" Joy exclaimed.

"And it'll be easier to find!" Riley finished.

"That's right! Bing Bong, where did you say the other 2 went?" Joy asked.

"One of them landed by Hockey Island, but I don't know where the last on would be…but if it's going to be brighter than the rest, it should be easier to spot right?" Bing Bong asked.

"I guess so…" Sadness trailed off.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lead the way guys! To Hockey Island!" Riley exclaimed, and followed the three of them to Hockey Island.

* * *

In headquarters, Fear, Disgust, and Anger finally calmed down completely. The rocking of headquarters had scared the living daylights out of them, and they had been afraid to even move. Now that the rocking had stopped for some time now, the three of them decided to get up. They walked around nervously, waiting for Joy, Sadness, and Riley to return, even though they knew it would be a while.

Fear decided to distract himself by placing all of the manuals back on the shelves in the alcove, Anger fell asleep on the couch, and Disgust was looking at memories on the shelves.

After Fear finished putting the manuals away, something shining outside the window caught his eye, but it was in a place where nothing ever shines…the memory dump.

"What's that?" he asked fearfully, catching Disgust's attention. She walked over to the window and looked at the shiny light in the memory dump.

"I don't know," Disgust said.

"You don't think it's one of the memories Riley needs…do you?" he asked.

"I hope not, but for now, let's not worry about it," Disgust told him and walked away.

Fear stayed by the window, watching the light from inside the memory dump. Little did anyone know, that he was right.

* * *

 **Sorry for the shortness! You can guess what the color of the last memory will be, blue or purple.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Riley trudged alongside Sadness and Joy, with Bing Bong following suit. She had learned that Joy and Sadness walked throughout her mind a few months ago, but were they as tired as she? She looked over and saw that Joy's hair was starting to become a little messy, and Sadness was beginning to slough further and further to the ground. She glanced back at Bing Bong, who was walking just like he was when they started, and they had been walking for at least 4 hours.

Riley obviously couldn't look at herself, but she knew she probably looked like a mess. She could feel the different parts of her hair sticking out, and she noticed she was starting to walk like Sadness…

"Riley?" Joy asked. She turned her head to face Joy, "We're going to take a break."

"Ok…" she mumbled sleepily and lied down on the floor, letting sleep overtake her.

Riley was shaken awake what felt like almost immediately to her. "Riley…we have to get going," Joy said quietly, and she woke up and they walked for about another hour or so before reaching Hockey Island.

When they arrived, they looked out for a-much brighter than the rest-memory, and Riley found it next to the entrance of Hockey Island. It was the blue memory

"I found it!" she called out, and began to play the memory as they ran towards her.

 _Riley was walking down the street from the alley where the girls had beaten her, the mean things they said echoing throughout her mind._

 _"_ _How can you be the star player on the team when you're so weak."_

 _"_ _I bet your family just pretends to care about you."_

 _"_ _Your friends pretend to care about you too."_

 _"_ _Nobody cares about a loser like you."_

 _Tears were forming in Riley's eyes as she thought about what the girls had said to her. She made it to her house, with her sides hurting and her head throbbing, she felt herself becoming weaker and weaker. Bruises lie all over her arms, and she had a black eye. She walked up the stairs to the front door, and she was greeted by her parents' concerned faces._

 _"_ _Riley! What happened to you?!" Her mother asked._

 _Riley was breathing heavily, and was only able to make out a few words, "Hockey losers... Beat me... 3 girls... Help me pl-,"_

 _Riley fell on the floor, and the memory orb became darker and darker, the last thing being played on the orb was the sound of her mother screaming, "Bill! Call an ambulance! NOW!"_

Riley stared at the orb in her hand in shock, just like Joy, Sadness, and Bing Bong. She handed Sadness the orb, quickly wanting it away from her. She couldn't believe that these girls had done something so horrible, just because she didn't do as they said.

But people have their own ways of punishment, and sometimes, they might be worse than others by far.

"Riley I'm so sorry," Joy said sympathetically.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault. Though I'm having trouble figuring out whose fault it is," Riley stated. She saw Sadness walk off with Bing Bong, while she and Joy stayed where they were standing.

"Whatever you do, don't blame yourself Riley. This wasn't your fault either. None of us wanted this to happen to you," Joy said and put a hand on Riley's shoulder.

Riley appreciated what Joy had said, and she smiled genuinely at her, only to be interrupted by Sadness.

"Guys?" she called.

Riley and Joy cautiously walked to the edge of the land where Sadness and Bing Bong were standing. Riley had learned this was the memory dump, and if something goes in there, it's forgotten…well, except for Joy and Bing Bong.

"What is it Sadness?" Riley asked.

"Look," she said and pointed into the memory dump. A bright light was coming from the bottom.

"You don't think…" Joy trailed off.

"It is. There's never been light that you can see from up here in the memory dump before, so I'm pretty sure it is," Sadness explained.

"No! That's the only way I can wake up!" Riley cried, "We have to do something!"

"I don't know what to do! If we go down there, we could be forgotten!" Joy exclaimed.

"But I need that memory. I need to know what those girls did to me, and I need to wake up," Riley cried.

"I know! But I don't know how to get down there and get back up before you're forgotten!" Joy cried.

Riley thought about this. Riley was well…Riley, and if she went down there, she wouldn't be able to forget herself…right?

She did something drastic. She walked to the edge, and looked back at her emotions and imaginary friend before jumping…

Jumping into the memory dump.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Joy heard screaming, and instantly realized that Riley was gone. She ran to the edge and saw Riley falling into a pile of forgotten memories.

"Riley!" She shouted. She stood up and began to pace, "I can't believe it. She jumped into the memory dump. I know she needs that memory, but was jumping in really necessary? What if she forgets herself? What if she forgets us? What if she forgets how to feel? What if-"

"Joy! Calm down! We'll think of something!" Sadness shouted.

They all tried to think of ways to get Riley out of the memory dump. Bing Bong hadn't found his rocket yet, so that was out of the question, Sadness couldn't think of anything, and Joy thought about the last time she was in mind world.

She had used Bing Bong's rocket to get out of the memory dump, but when she needed to get back to headquarters with Sadness, she used Riley's imaginary boyfriend.

"I've got it!" Joy exclaimed.

"What is it Joy?" Sadness asked.

"I'll be right back," Joy said, running off with the imaginary bag Bing Bong gave her to hold the memories, and she headed straight for imagination land.

* * *

After Riley hit the ground-well, more like forgotten memories-she began running around, searching for the memory that was in the memory dump. She watched as she ran that memories were disappearing into thin air, and that when she finally realized the danger of this place.

She found the memory a few feet from where she had landed and grabbed it. She would watch it later, because now wasn't the time. She need to find a way out, and she needed to before she faded away, if she did that of course. She ran towards the cliff of the memory dump, hoping that they found a way for her to get back up there.

* * *

In headquarters, Fear watched as the light grew brighter, and it began to move around the memory dump to the cliff a few minutes later.

Anger had woken up and joined Disgust and Fear at the window, asking what he missed. They told him that a bright light was coming from the memory dump, and now it's moving around. He wastched with them in curiosity when it moved.

"How can it be moving?" Anger asked.

"I don't know…but you guys don't think it's a memory Riley needs…right?" Fear asked.

"I hope not," Disgust answered.

"Me too. The kid has to get home, and if it's in the memory dump, she may never get back," Anger agreed.

"But what if they come back, and they don't have all the memories?" Fear asked.

"Then we need to talk to her about things that will help her remember," Anger replied.

A static sound spread across headquarters, and they walked up to the screen, hearing the sounds of the doctor and Riley's parents.

 _"_ _We think you should consider taking Riley off of life support," the doctor said quietly._

 _"_ _Excuse me?" Mrs. Andersen asked in disbelief, "She is my daughter, and we're going to keep her on life support!"_

 _"_ _I understand that this is very hard, but she has almost no chance of waking up from her coma. At least consider it," the doctor said and the sound of a door closing was heard._

 _"_ _We can't do that to Riley Bill," Jill cried._

 _"_ _I know. Even though he may be right, I don't want to take her off. As long as she's got the smallest chance of waking up, I want to keep her on life support," Bill said softly._

"Remember what I said before guys?" Anger asked, and they both nodded, "We need Riley to remember, and we need her to remember now."

"I'm sure they're doing the best they can down there. The memories could be scattered across mind world for all we know," Fear said, well, fearfully.

"I'm sure they are, but they need to hurry up if they don't want Riley to die."

* * *

 **So here's chapter 18. The Next one will also be in Riley's mind, but the one after that will be in the 'real world.'**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Joy ran as fast as she could towards Imagination Land. She reached it in about 10 minutes, and when she did, she went to where she had first seen Riley's imaginary boyfriend. She despised him, but she knew he would help, seeing that the only thing he says is, "I would die for Riley!"

She reached Riley's imaginary boyfriend, and pressed the '9' button on the copier as many times as it would allow her. She put Bing Bong's imaginary bag on the ground, and pressed the copy button. Every time a new copy came out, it would say, "I would die for Riley!" and Joy couldn't help but think about how what they were saying was true.

When she had enough copies, Joy grabbed the bag, and ran as fast as she could back to Hockey Island where Sadness and Bing Bong were waiting by the cliff. She made it back 15 minutes later, panting like crazy.

"Joy? Where did you go?" Sadness asked.

"Just wait," Joy said and walked over to the cliff.

"Riley?" Joy called.

"I'm right here," she heard an echo, and looked down. Riley was standing near the edge of the wall, and Joy could see her because of the bright light that was the memory orb in her hands.

"I've got a plan!" Joy shouted.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"Just wait a second!" Joy called. She stepped away from the cliff, and turned to Sadness, "I'll be right back."

Then she ran towards the edge with the bag tightly gripped in her hands. When Sadness realized what Joy was about to do, she tried to stop her, but she was too late.

"Joy, no!" Sadness shouted, and Joy jumped into the memory dump, "Joy!"

"AHHHHHH!" was the only response Sadness got. Bing Bog watched in shock, unable to say anything.

"Joy?!" Riley screamed as she landed in the dump. She was breathing heavily.

"Ok, I plan to never do that again," Joy mumbled to herself.

"Why'd you jump down here?" Riley asked.

"Me?! Why did you jump down here?" Joy asked.

"I wanted this memory. I want to go home, and this is the only way," Riley said, ashamed.

"We'll talk about this later Riley, but right now, come with me," Joy said and they walked to the edge of the wall.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked.

"Just watch," Joy said and placed the bag upside down. Joy grabbed Riley's arm, and the 2 of them slid right up the wall, coming back up at the top.

"Joy!" Sadness exclaimed.

"I told you I'd be right back," Joy said.

"But you could've been forgotten!" Sadness cried.

"But I wasn't forgotten," Joy said optimistically.

"And I got the memory," Riley said, holding it out.

"Did you watch it yet?" Sadness asked.

"No not yet. I wanted to wait until I got out of there," Riley said, gesturing to the memory dump.

"Well let's watch it!" Joy exclaimed, and Riley played the memory.

 _The three girls dragged Riley into an alley close to her house, even though they didn't know. Riley kept a brave look on her face as they emotionally beat her down._

 _"_ _How can you be the star player on the team when you're so weak?"_

 _"_ _I bet your family just pretends to care about you."_

 _"_ _Your friends pretend to care about you too."_

 _"_ _Nobody cares about a loser like you."_

 _Riley cringed each time a large amount of weight suddenly landed on top of her, and when she was thrown into a wall a loud "Thump!" was heard. Riley, dizzy and disoriented, fell to the ground, trying to focus on clearing her vision. They had kicked her sides until they bruised, punched her face, and slapped her until she collapsed. She was dizzy and disoriented, but they finally gave her one last punch in the face and left Riley in the alley alone._

 _After the girls had left, Riley managed to clear her fuzzy vision, and slowly made her way to her feet, gasping in pain with every movement she made. She walked out of the alleyway and walked towards her street, recalling every moment of her abuse that just happened._

Everyone stared at the orb in shock. Obviously, none of them had known how bad it was, and even though Joy and Sadness had seen it once before, it seemed worse this time. Riley was looking at the orb in her hand fearfully. She suddenly recognized the voice in her head before she fell in Mind World earlier as Kimberly, the leader of the group, and the main abuser.

She quickly put the orb in the bag, unable to look at it anymore.

"So now what?" Riley asked, "We found all of the memories, how am I going to get back home?"

"We have to get you back to headquarters and play the memories," Sadness explained.

"And I can go home?" Riley asked hopefully.

"It seems like it," Joy stated.

Riley beamed. She was ecstatic to go home and she her family and friends again. She had no clue how long she'd been inside her mind for, but she was going to find out.

* * *

 **They got all the memories! YAY! Next chapter is outside Riley's mind.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Jill and Bill Andersen looked solemnly at their comatose daughter. It was only a week ago that Kimberly had raided their home and nearly killed Riley, and she was-thankfully-since then arrested. The 3 girls who had assaulted Riley were now all behind bars.

The doctor had come in earlier that morning to try and convince them to pull the plug on Riley, but they refused. As long as Riley still had the slightest chance, they would keep her alive. They noticed an increase in Riley's brain activity, so hopefully it meant something good…

But the doctors said it meant something bad.

They said Riley has absolutely no chance of waking from her coma now. They said Riley was reaching the end, and that soon, the only thing keeping her alive would be the ventilator.

The news saddened Riley's parents deeply. They tried to keep Riley safe, and now, she's near the end of her life at 12 years old because of the 3 girls that had beaten her so badly a month and a half ago.

The doctors once again tried to convince Riley's parents to pull the plug, and this time, they needed to consider.

"I know what you said! But we can't kill Riley! I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" Jill cried.

"But we have to, as much as it pains me. She doesn't have a chance, she's stopped fighting…she's given up. Now we have to also," Bill said quietly.

"No! W-Why?!" Jill sobbed into her hands.

"I don't know, but we know what we have to do," Bill said quietly again.

"I-I can't do it. You go ahead, but let us have one last day with our once happy little girl," Jill stammered sadly.

"Alright. I'll go find the doctor," Bill said and left the room.

Jill waked over to Riley's bedside and caressed her cheek, "Riley…please don't stop fighting. We want our happy girl back."

* * *

"They're giving up hope! What are we all going to do?! Joy, Sadness, and Riley still aren't back yet!" Fear cried.

"Would you calm down so I could think?!" Anger shouted.

"You two are so annoying. Can't you guys freak out internally like me?" Disgust asked. Both of them narrowed their eyes at her, "OK FINE! What are we going to?! I don't want to die! Riley's still supposed to have her whole life ahead of her!"

Neither of them had ever seen Disgust freak out before, so this somewhat scared them.

"We should just hope Riley, Joy, and Sadness make it home before tomorrow," Anger stated.

"And how can we tell the concept of time?" Disgust asked. She got no answer, "Exactly."

Fear sighed, "I guess we can only hope they get back in time…wherever they are."

Anger and Disgust silently agreed.

* * *

 **Is Riley going to die? (Again-sort of) Will Joy, Sadness, and Riley make it back to headquarters in time? Find out in the next chapters.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

They had all the memories, and Riley had her complete memory of the day when she fell into her coma. The 4 of them walked back towards Family Island, so they could get in the recall tube, and head back to headquarters so they could wake Riley up.

When they arrived, they all hugged Bing Bong goodbye, especially Riley.

"It was great to see you again Bing Bong," Riley said happily.

"The same can be said for me too," Bing Bong replied.

They walked up to the recall tube-after the adventure when Riley moved to San Francisco, the mind workers installed a recall tube to headquarters if the emotions ever came out of headquarters again, intentionally or not-and opened the door. Riley, Sadness, and Joy climbed inside and slid up the tube, waving goodbye to Bing Bong as the slid up, and they didn't stop until he was out of their sight.

As they got closer and closer to headquarters, Riley became more and more excited to go home. She had to admit though, she would definitely miss everything about her mind, but most importantly, her emotions.

If it hadn't been for her emotions, she would likely be scared out of her mind. She would've had no idea where she was, or how to get home. She owed them a lot.

When they made it back to headquarters, they were greeted by Anger, Disgust, and Fear. But something was wrong, and Riley could tell. The smiles on Joy's Riley's, and even Sadness's faces were quickly exchanged for looks of concern.

"Guys? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Uh…" they all seemed to respond at the same time.

"Guys? Are you ok?" Joy asked, concerned.

A static sound erupted from the screen again, and crying from Riley's mom could be heard. Riley, Joy, and Sadness approached the screen, while Disgust, Anger, and Fear stayed back.

 _"_ _We'll let you say your goodbyes," the doctor said. The door opened and closed._

"Wait what?" Riley asked.

 _The sound of shuffling was heard, and Riley's parents approached her bed slowly._

 _"_ _We're sorry it had to come to this Riley, but the doctors say you've given up. We just hope you're not mad at us," Riley's father said quietly, his voice thick._

"They're giving up on me?" Riley asked helplessly.

"Sadness! Get the memories out!" Joy exclaimed, "Before it's too late!"

Sadness quickly did as she was told and pulled out the 4 memories while they heard Riley's parents speaking to her one last time.

 _"_ _We love you, and we hope you forgive us," Riley's mom cried, "You'll always be our happy girl."_

Sadness picked up the memories and quickly ran over to the memory watcher. (A/N: I have NO idea what it's called.) She threw the first memory, and let it play, then the second, third, and the final one, the one Riley was so desperate to get.

"I guess I'm going back now," Riley said to no one in particular.

"Yep. But now you'll be with mom and dad again!" Joy said happily.

"Yep, that's right," Riley sighed, "I want to thank you, all of you. Without your help, I wouldn't know where I was, what had happened to me, and how to fix the problem. I'm so grateful."

"Riley, we'd do anything for you! Remember, we're the ones who make you feel, and it's our job to take care of you," Joy stated.

"I know," Riley smiled. She pulled everyone into a group hug. This was certainly something she would never forget. When she pulled back from the hug, a bright glow-much like Joy's-surrounded her.

"It looks like it's time for you to go back," Sadness stated.

"Yep," Riley smiled genuinely, "Thank you so much guys. I'll miss you. All of you."

And with that, Riley disappeared, leaving the 5 emotions to think about what would happen next.

* * *

Riley's parents stood outside Riley's hospital room, unable to stay in there once the doctors came back in. They just stood there, crying. They heard the door open behind them, and turned to see the doctor with a shocked looked on his face. Riley's parents looked inside the room to see Riley…

With her eyes open, and a sleepy smile.

* * *

 **THIS IS NOT THE END! THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER! It may or may not include the girls who beat Riley up, I haven't decided yet.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	22. Chapter 22: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

2 months ago, Riley Andersen fell into a coma. 2 weeks ago, Riley awoke from her coma, just in time, before the plug was pulled. 20 minutes ago, Riley was released from the hospital, and she was finally on her way home, back to the familiar and comforting environment.

Riley's parents had filled her in on what had happened during the month and a half she was in a coma. They had told her that the girls had beaten her up so badly were in jail, and they would never hurt her again. Riley had been shocked when she had found out she'd been in a coma for so long, because she never knew when it was day, and when it was night in her mind.

The doctors had no clue how Riley miraculously woke from her coma. She had no chance of waking up, and the only thing that was keeping her alive was the ventilator she had been on. But the doctors gave up on trying to find out she survive, and it became a mystery to everyone. Everyone except Riley, of course.

When Riley had been released, she and her parents drove through the busy traffic of San Francisco, which annoyed her greatly... she had never been fond of car horns, which really annoyed her. But she ended up laughing to herself when she realized Anger was in control.

Riley and her parents finally arrived at their house, and they were greeted by all of their family and friends-from Minnesota and San Francisco. All of Riley's friends surrounded her when she walked through the door, and gave her a huge hug.

They were all happy she was ok, and were relieved that she recovered. They cared for Riley deeply, and the news affected them greatly. They all cried when they heard that Riley's plug was being pulled, because she had no chance of waking up, but they all cheered when they found out she had woken up just in time.

Riley couldn't help but wonder about the girls that had hurt her so badly. She wanted to know why they hurt her so badly, and what drove them over the edge, and nearly cause Kimberly to kill her while she was in a coma. so after everyone left the Andersen's house, Riley approached her parents.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked.

"What is it sweetie?" her mother asked.

"I...I want to see the girls that hurt me," Riley replied.

"W-Why?" her father asked.

"I want to know why they hurt me. Can we see them?" Riley asked.

"We can go tomorrow," Her mother said, trying to do anything to get out of the conversation.

"Ok. Night Mom, night dad," Riley called as she walked up the stairs.

"Night!" they called from downstairs.

Riley climbed into her bed, and she closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

"Did you guys see how nervous mom and dad looked when we asked them about the girls?" Fear asked.

"Yeah... It was so sad," Sadness mumbled.

"But we finally get to know why they hurt Riley! Sure, it's bad they hurt her in the first place, but we're going to get to find out why!" Joy exclaimed.

"But they looked so worried when we asked them!" Fear exclaimed, "Are you guys sure this is a good idea?"

"We all want to know why they hurt Riley, Fear," Joy said simply, "I've got dream duty tonight. See you in the morning!"

A chorus of goodnights filled headquarters, and then it was silent, all except for the screen showing Riley's dream.

* * *

When Riley woke up the next morning, she picked out a comfy-and stylish-outfit, and headed down the stairs to breakfast. Her parents greeted her, and told her they were going to see the girls after lunch. Riley agreed, and headed back up the stairs to draw after she finished her breakfast.

About an hour later, her parent called her downstairs, and they all headed into the car, to the San Francisco Prison. The place was dreary and dirty in Riley's opinion-which meant Fear and Disgust were controlling the panel at the moment-and they asked to see the girls who beat Riley. They were taken to a room, but Riley insisted she went in alone. After some persuasion, her parents gave in, but they'd be outside the door if anything happened. Riley agreed and waited for the girls to come.

The girls were certainly shocked to see Riley sitting there alone. Did she come to yell at them? Why did she come? They sat across from her, and Riley started the conversation.

"Hi," Riley greeted simply. The girls replied awkwardly with a, "Hi."

"Why did you come here?" The shorter girl asked.

"I wanna know why you decided to beat me so bad. And I wanna know why you tried to kill me while I was in a coma," Riley explained, stating the last part towards Kimberly. The other two hadn't known that last part though, because they stared at her in disbelief.

Kimberly looked down guiltily.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"That was how I stood up for myself. Might as well admit it, I had no home, no family, and the only people that truly respected me were Alex and Emily," Kimberly explained, "The prize for winning the championship could've helped me have a better life. But instead, I resorted to taking out my anger on you, and they did it because they knew how important it was for me to get the prize."

"But, why did you try to kill me in the hospital, while I was trying to survive, to wake up?" Riley asked.

"I felt like I hadn't let out all my anger, and I felt like it was all your fault... so I made that mistake," Kimberly replied.

"A big mistake. You would've been much more guilty than you are now if you had succeeded to kill me, so just be lucky that I'm alive," Riley stated.

None of the girls said anything in response. They hung their heads guiltily and avoided Riley's gaze, "I'm done here. Goodbye."

Riley stood up and walked out of the room. Riley's parents had been shocked. They never realized how mature Riley could be until now, and they were proud of her.

So as they walked out to the parking lot, Riley's mom brought of this suggestion, "How about we go out for pizza?"

"That's sounds good!" Riley exclaimed, "As long as it's not broccoli pizza!"

"It will never be broccoli pizza," Riley's father laughed.

* * *

It was peaceful once again, both in Riley's world, and in Riley's mind. Everything went back to the way it was supposed to be, and none of them would have it any other way. Everything was perfect once again, and no one wanted that to change.

* * *

 ** _Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, Disgust, Riley... Floating In The Mind. Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, Disgust, Riley... Floating In The Mind._**

Well everyone... this is the end... (AWWW!) I know, so sad. But it was a good run, right guys?

I want to thank **EVERYONE** who gave me support and motivation to write and continue writing this story by following, favoriting, and reviewing.

And don't be shy! If you have a really good idea, but you don't want to write it, you can always ask me to write it for you. But I won't write them all, Just the ones I can manage. If you want to PM me your ideas, be my guest! Don't be shy!

Since this is my last Inside Out Fanfic for a while, **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE** check out my other stories. That would mean so much to me.

One last word of advice before I sign off... If you're a being bullied, or know someone being bullied, speak up. I know from experience that keeping these things to yourself isn't a good idea, even if you think that it is. That's one of the reasons why I wrote this story.

And if you are the bully, just stop. What did the people you hurt ever do to you? They don't deserve this, so please, just stop.

Signing off for the last time...

Follow and Review! See you in the next **STORY** **!**

~Krypie


	23. Not An Update, But Really Important!

**Hello guys. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a while, and this note is just going to make it worse... I'm sorry. I am a type of writer that writes chapters in advance so you can get your updates quicker...**

 **I just lost my thumb drive today, and that had all of my future chapters on it. Unfortunately, I lost it while I was at school today, so now it can be literally anywhere. Not my best move, I'll admit, but I thought it was going to be with me at all times, and now it's not.**

 **I'm going to look everywhere for it tomorrow, but I doubt it's where I think it is. Because where I go to school, people are extremely cranky at 7 A.M. and nothing good comes from that. Lots of people will end up taking the things they find home instead of doing the right thing, even if it's really important to someone.**

 **As you can tell, I work EXTREMELY hard on my stories, even if there's a few mistakes. I'm going to look for it tomorrow, but if I don't find it, then I'll have to re-write EVERYTHING I worked so hard on.**

 **I'm like, super upset now. I only looked forward to coming home and letting my imagination run free, and now, I can't do that privately. I'm not going to be back to normal until I find that USB, or I miraculously manage to re-write everything.**

 **I'll give you guys an update on my search tomorrow, but if I don't find it...**

 **I'll have to go dormant.**

 **This is exactly what I wanted to avoid, but apparently I was completely stupid, and decided to lose the VERY MOST IMPORTANT THING TO ME.**

 **I know you can't see me, duh, but I'm a crying mess right now. Now you're probably all like, "Wow. She's crying over a USB."**

 **WELL, 'that USB' had the only copies of my fanfictions, past, current, and even a couple for the future, on it. Now I hope you understand why I'm crying over a USB.**

 **I can't even find a way to get a read-only copy of my fanfictions on my computer, so if you could tell me how to do that, it might help you get fanfictions faster.**

 **Again, I'm really sorry for dropping this bomb-shell on you, but I hope you all will wish me luck on my search. I only hope I manage to find my USB before I fall into a depression, which is possible for me because of my love of writing.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Krypie**


	24. Search Update

**Hi guys...**

 **Unfortunately, I didn't find my USB. I'm really pissed off about this, because now I'll have to rewrite everything. I'm so sorry that my ignorance caused all of this to happen. I literally spent all of my free time at school today talking to teachers, venturing down hallways, and asking administrators all over the place. I even emailed MY FREAKING TEACHERS! If you knew me, you'd pretty shocked because I'm a pretty shy person.**

 **Unfortunately, not finding my USB means that I have to go dormant for a while. Obviously, since I don't have any content, I can't update my stories. I know that I keep saying this, but it's exactly what I wanted to avoid. I'm really sorry for doing this to you.**

 **I have a plan, should this ever happen again. Now, I may be dormant on updating, but I can still respond to PM's, and any questions you leave me in the reviews.**

 **My only request is that you keep an eye out on all the fanfiction websites for stories that are basically carbon copies. It's highly likely that someone could've taken it, and if you do find a story that's eerily similar to my own.**

 **Again, I'm so so so so sorry that this had to happen, but as soon as I can get enough content to update again... I'll let you know.**

 **I only hope that I'll be able to go back to normal soon, and everything else will go back to normal too.**

 **So... Until next time...**

 **Signing off for a while...**  
 **Krypie**


	25. Not An Update!

**This is NOT a story update.**

 **So recently I've joined a program that helps smaller YouTubers get more views and subscribers. After watching YouTube WAY too much recently, I've decided to help some of these smaller YouTubers.**

 **So I have 5 YouTubers that you guys should check out. And if you check them out, If you have an account on this website, I'll follow AND favorite you, and your stories. But subscribe to them in order to get my follow and favorite. When you have subscribed to them, PM me telling me that you did and I'll follow and favorite you and your stories!**

 **Here they are:**

 **Candice (ellieisnotonline) channel/UCSSyWBXMyojbUhDcA6s5qtA**

 **Hannah (AntiHan) channel/UCKvM7EmVn9zd_SX2IJhuUmg**

 **Ashlynn (Ashlynn Hughes) channel/UCKYVRwIBhf1JKdidGQ5YFYw**

 **Stephanie (Stephanie Pham) channel/UCKYVRwIBhf1JKdidGQ5YFYw**

 **Nathan (Nathan Macgregor) channel/UCpJ2LZUT0deSYD3SGL2TyFg**

 **Don't forget to Subscribe to them, or I will not follow or favorite you.**

 **If you're waiting for updates on my stories, as I am nearing the end of my Freshman year of high school, I have to study for exams, and over the summer I'm getting a job and doing a lot of volunteering and travel with my family, so please be patient for updates ok?**

 **Thanks for understanding, but don't worry, I WILL update as often as possible this summer. I PROMISE.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the chapters!**

 **~Kiki**


End file.
